New Love
by MoarNao
Summary: Yaya was left behind but decides, 'To hell with it'. Time to move on, but how? YayaxTsubomi. Was posted a while back but took it down for revision.


**WARNING: **If you're interested in reading this story I'm warning you that this won't be updated all that often unless I have time as I am more focused on my Under Cover storyline.

I just wanted to get this story back out there since I took it off for revision.

**Chapter 1: New Roommate**

**New Love**

It has been 3 months since Hikari moved out of the room she shared with Yaya, after the whole kissing incident she was just too uncomfortable sharing a room with someone who has feelings she can't return, and since Amane offered to share… there's no way she could turn down her Prince. Yaya understood… she didn't like it but she understood, she didn't like the fact that Hikari was now residing in Amane's room however. She didn't even want to think of what they were **doing**.

They were still friends but there was a slight tension that made them feel awkward around each other. Neither Tsubomi nor Amane knew what was wrong with them but they knew something was up.

_Choir Practice_

"Hi Yaya-chan," said Hikari cheerfully, she was practically **glowing**.

"Oh… hey Hikari, how's it going?" asked Yaya nonchalantly ignoring the sinking feeling she got while looking at a glowing Hikari, "Oh! I forgot to tell you but I'm getting my new roommate on Saturday."

"Really? Wow that was fast it usually takes a long time to get a new roommate since we are all pretty much paired from the beginning of the school year, is she a transfer student?" questioned Hikari.

"Yeah kinda, but I don't really know how it's going to work because the exchange student requested to stay with someone she knew already so I guess I'll get that persons roommate, but they haven't told me who she is yet," said Yaya

"All Right everyone! Come over here and let's start practice!" shouted the sensei.

"Don't worry Yaya-chan I'm sure you'll like your new roommate," whispered Hikari.

"I hope so," Yaya whispered back.

_Saturday…_

Yaya was sitting on her bed, thinking about what it'll be like to have a new roommate that wasn't Hikari. **"****Hm, I'm not so sure about this, I'd be lying if I said I was over Hikari but I feel like I need to move on to other things… other people," she thought.** Yaya looked over to the clock to see what time it was. Her roommate wasn't supposed to be here for another 45 minutes, what to do what to do...

"Gah, this damn suspense is killing me I just want her to freaking get here already!" she yelled as she fell back onto her bed. "Ugh…whatever I'm going to take a bath before she gets here," she said to the empty room.

With that Yaya headed to the bathroom, once there she stripped, grabbed her towel and got into the bath. After about 30 minutes of soaking and washing herself she got out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around her body.

"**Whoa, this towel is really small, what the heck happened to it I swear it wasn't that small before..." she thought.** Yaya looked at herself in the towel, and shrugged. Who cares if it barely covers her butt, it's not like her roommate was going to be walking in anytime soon.** "If she does she's gonna be getting a show," she thought. **With that thought she walked out grinning evilly, and was slightly disappointed her roommate wasn't there. With a sigh she walked to the closet to decide what to wear to bed. Just as she was about to open her closet door, the door to her room opened and revealed a girl standing there with her bags.

Yaya gasped and then yelled, "What the fuck Tsubomi! Don't just walk into my room like you live here!" As she yelled she forgot she was only wearing a towel (that barely covered her at that…).

"As of now I do live here, so get used to it," growled Tsubomi.

"WHAT? You're my new roommate? Oh god this can't be right! Your younger than me aren't we supposed to go by ages?" asked Yaya.

"Don't look at me I don't have the answers sheesh all I know is I got booted out of my room so the new girl could be comfortable," Tsubomi stated moodily.

Tsubomi who until that moment had been standing in the doorway stepped inside only to drop her bags in shock. She stood there, her whole face and neck completely red.

"W-w-what are you wearing?" she stuttered turning around quickly, "Put on some damn clothes!"

Yaya look down on her almost naked form and devised a nefarious plot, she then grinned impishly as she quietly walked up behind Tsubomi and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Aww, some on Tsubomi-chan you know you like it," she whispered mischievously in her ear and then gave her ear a quick lick. All of this happened so fast Tsubomi barely caught it, but when she did she was so startled she immediately spun around and shoved Yaya off.

Yaya, who was thoroughly enjoying herself was caught off guard by how quick she reacted stumbled back, only to trip on Tsubomi's forgotten bags. Tsubomi watched this with a slightly angry face; completely ready to beat the heck out of Yaya, that is until Yaya's towel flew open succeeding in giving Tsubomi a front row seat to her assets in all their glory. At which point her nose started to bleed, and she immediately put her hands to her nose to hide it. However Yaya saw nothing, she was too busy lying on the floor shocked her towel just popped open.

When she got a hold of herself she got up totally disregarding her dropped towel and walked over to her closet to grab a shirt and panties.** Wow I haven't felt like that since Hikari turned me down and left our room… wait wait! Holy shit, I think I might be attracted to her. Now that I think about it I don't really think I have ever hugged Tsubomi like that let alone lick her ear that was just a random moment for me. I was only trying to make her get mad but flustered blushing and stuttering Tsubomi is good too. Aw, she's so cute when she blushes. I did say it was time to move on. Well it looks like I've decided! Like me, love me and want me, Tsubomi you will be mine. Time to get to work; ready or not here I come...**

After pulling on her clothes she walked over to Tsubomi who was attempting to set up her bed.

"Hey Tsubomi-chan need any help?" she asked.

"No I think I got it," she replied.

Seeing that Tsubomi was totally absorbed in fixing her bed she wandered over to the bags that where sitting on the floor. Once Yaya noticed that they were open she began silently looking at her clothes, until she stumbled upon an interesting part of her wardrobe that is.

"Wow Tsubomi-chan where did you get this lingerie? It's way sexy," said Yaya with a smirk.

Startled by what she said Tsubomi whirled around and looked over to Yaya only to find her holding up some of her underwear.

"Yaya-sempai! What are you doing going through my bags and touching my panties!" she screamed while turning a deep crimson. She walked over and ripped her panties out of her hands and stalked way and started putting away her clothes.

"Well they were just so sexy I couldn't help it," she said grinning as she walkrd to Tsubomi's bed and finished putting on the sheets that Tsubomi had left so she could hide her underwear.

"Argh! Stop calling my panties sexy! Dang it, it's only nine and I'm already tired," sighed Tsubomi.

"Well your bed is made so you can go to sleep if you want even though it's still early," said Yaya.

"Huh? Oh… thanks Yaya-sempai. I think I will I just hope it doesn't end up messing with my sleep schedule," said Tsubomi.

She took out some pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top, and began taking her clothes off. She didn't even think about the fact that Yaya was standing 3 feet to her left and most likely gawking at her.

"Yeah I can think of better and more productive ways to mess up your sleep schedule," Yaya said to herself with a lecherous smirk.

Yaya was painfully aware of Tsubomi stripping in front of her and couldn't take her eyes off her no matter how hard she tried to give her privacy.** Tsubomi's got a really nice body. I wonder why I didn't realize before? Oh yeah I only looked at Hikari I won't say it was a mistake but I sure wasted a lot of time. I wonder how she would look wearing only her sexy lingerie? Oh no don't think of that!**

Yaya turned away sporting a nose bleed as she hurriedly walked to her desk.

"Ok Tsubomi-chan, I'm just going to finish up some homework and then I'll be heading to bed too," said Yaya, still trying to hide the gushing liquid coming from her nose (the sexy lingerie image wouldn't get out of her head).

"Alright Yaya-sempai, good night," Tsubomi said yawning.

"Good night," Yaya replied.

30 minutes later Yaya stood up and stretched before turning off her light and walking over to Tsubomi's bed. She looked at her for a little bit before leaning over and giving her a short kiss on her forehead. Yaya then went to bed falling asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow.

Tsubomi on the other hand gently touched her forehead where she had been kissed and blushed thinking, **What was that? Was that normal? I don't think it wasn't normal; at least that's what I'm hoping. That's it that's the last straw Hikari-sempai or no Hikari-sempai I've hidden my feelings for her long enough. I will make Yaya mine.**

Those were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

Part one of the New Love Fic Revision: Complete! Not exceptionally long but way longer than the first chapter was before.


End file.
